Deyman Volosovich
Deyman Volosovich was a male human Star Command NCO. History He is from the Core Frontier where his parents run a small cargo freighter company. He is divorced. He is an only child. Screaming Into The Night In 329AE he was a Master Chief Petty Officer assigned to the ScSS Ramesses XI as Executive Officer as part of Operation Open Water. On 12th February 329AE the Ramesses XI was part of the Battle in the Ice. Volosovich became the highest ranking survivor and gave the order to abandon ship when the overdrive core lost containment. He was picked up by the ScSS Seraphic. Captain K’Yatie Dru’Roldis’Olibarr was posthumously awarded the Crown of the Twin Worlds and he picked up the award on her behalf. On 14th February 329AE he was transferred aboard the ScSS Seraphic and was made Second Officer and Night Watch Commanding Officer. Doubt That The Stars Are Fire In Ques 329AE he is part of the team that goes down to the Cameron Syndicate base on Nephalim to detain Tiberius Jones and his fellows. He seems rather concerned that Jones was trying to romantically attach himself to Ejjina Mexonber-Quad. He had started working out with Ejjina Mexonber-Quad, something that pushed him to his limits. The Kingdom of Skulls In Ques 329AE he pilots a shuttle full of people during the evacuation of Sor Lois. During The Battle of Whereev Mellon he pilots a Hammerwing. He is awarded the Golden Tear of Sor Lois for his actions during The Battle of Whereev Mellon. The Mists In Rabcyella 329AE he starts a sexual relationship with Ejjina Mexonber-Quad. Eulogies In Erya 329AE he starts to worry about his reputation as he overhears banter from junior crew members about his relationship with Ejjina Mexonber-Quad. He quickly realizes that she is better than him in every way and the relationship is doomed to failure. Duquam (book) In Syropha 329AE he is miserable about the state of his relationship and believes people are mocking him about his relationship with Ejjina Mexonber-Quad. He is in Four Castle when the Fifth Pillar Element shuts down the ScSS Seraphic and Duquam's strike team attacks. He is manhandled by Zzyxuk and embarrassed by the fact. He leaves with Ejjina Mexonber-Quad and Tippu Ahluwalia searching for Jovan Johnson. When Jovan Johnson admits to his past as an assassin, including killing Admiral El-Khalej he lashes out at him verbally. He is dismissed for his actions and when speaking with Ejjina Mexonber-Quad again he breaks up with her and requests a transfer. He is quickly transferred off the ScSS Seraphic to a Uplink Hyper-Relay Station in the New Frontier. Awards Golden Tear of Sor Lois - Awarded in Ques 329AE for his actions during The Battle of Whereev Mellon. Personality Volosovich is an intense person, working hard and then relaxing like an overgrown tabby cat. He had a herculean weight training regime. Appearance Volosovich is a big man, tall with big shoulders and a powerful chest. He had blue eyes and a shaven head and a dark goatee with some grey in it. He is a powerful presence and an intense individual. Category:ScSS Seraphic Crew Category:ScSS Ramesses XI Crew